Lepus
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: One Shot, Fluff / Ludwig goes star-gazing and his brother tags along, leading to their first kiss. / Germancest. Kink-meme de-anon.


**Title**: Lepus  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Fluff/Romance  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Prussia/Gilbert&Germany/Ludwig.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Human names used. Still too lazy to find a beta.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Germany, being the big nerd he is, drags Prussia with him to the countryside with his telescope so he can watch a meteor shower. While out there, the two start getting closer and Prussia eventually confesses his feelings to him. Which Germany accepts. Cue kissing and warm snuggly feelings." Kink meme de-anon.

* * *

><p>A few notes before we get into the fic. While I know the constellations and the mythology behind them, I'm not too certain which are visible from Germany ( despite having lived there for over fifteen years. ) I didn't spend much time star-gazing, not that I could where I lived with all of the light pollution, anyway. =|<p>

But I do know there _are_some constellations in this fic that wouldn't be visible at the same time, anyway. So. Ah…

With that all said, I picked out a few constellations/stars that I think would interest Ludwig for one reason or another, regardless of whether or not he'd actually be able to see them all on the same date from the same location…

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to bring a coat."<p>

"I don't need a coat, my flaming awesome will keep me warm."

"Right. Flaming _awesome_." Ludwig muttered, shaking his head and pulling on a coat of his own. He did note, with some amusement, that Gilbert did put on a hat, gloves, and scarf.

"Why am I coming, again?"

"Because I asked you to. There's a meteor shower tonight and the sky is clear, perfect for viewing it."

Gilbert wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "How did you get to become such a geek, West?"

"I paid attention to my tutors."

"So did I! But I'm not some weird sky-loving freak." Gilbert grumbled, trailing after his brother to the car. "And why do we have to go somewhere _else_? We can see the sky just fine from our back yard."

Sighing heavily, Ludwig turned to stare at his shorter brother. "It's quieter and there's less light pollution further away from the village. There's not much, here, but I do want to be able to see clearly."

"It's just a bunch of falling stars."

"Gilbert, if it were falling stars it would be the end of the world."

"All the better! At least the world ending wouldn't be boring."

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at a very open field atop a very high mountain. Ludwig insisted it was the best place to view the meteor shower, and further insisted they actually walk out _into_the field. It wasn't enough that they were a good 50 kliks away from civilization, they had to actually go out into the "wild."

Gilbert carried the two lawn chairs since Ludwig was transporting his telescope into the field, the albino moving at a much slower pace.

"When is this thing even going to start?"

"About an hour or so, but there will probably be some already visible."

An audible groan rolled from Gilbert's location on the field to Ludwig's, making the elder brother grin almost sheepishly. "You didn't really have to come, Gilbert."

"Sure I did! I couldn't let my adorable baby brother come out here all by himself! Who knows what could happen! He could be jumped and not be able to fight his attackers off! He'd be _lost_without his big brother!"

Ludwig simply stared at Gilbert as he moved closer, frowning. "Right."

"Well what are we gonna do in the mean time?"

"I could show you some constellations." Ludwig actually _grinned_, then, and Gilbert had to do a double take, a silver brow arching in curiosity.

"You're really into this stuff, huh?"

"I suppose you could say that." A faint blush began to rise to Ludwig's cheeks and he cleared his throat, expression becoming carefully neutral, again.

"Oi, oi, I didn't say it was a bad thing, brat. Sure. Show me the stars."

Despite his best efforts to keep a straight face, Ludwig's eyes lit up with obvious excitement before he turned to the sky, seating himself in one of the chairs Gilbert set up. He lifted a hand to trace a strange shape in the sky, fascinated that Gilbert actually followed his movements.

"That's your sign, the Aquarius."

"You don't actually _believe_that star sign shit, do you, West?"

"No, but that's your sign, anyway. The water bearer."

Gilbert remained quiet, staring at the formation Ludwig traced.

"There's Andromeda." Ludwig said thoughtfully, actually shifting the telescope towards it. He wasn't sure if Gilbert was listening and actually looking, or if he was just staring off into space-no pun intended. Regardless, he continued talking, "Andromeda was chained naked to a rock, y'know." A glance towards his brother showed that, sure enough, that grabbed Gilbert's attention.

"Why? Was she, like, some horrible Greek sinner?"

"No, Gilbert. Her mother was extremely vain and made Poseidon angry."

"Even I know you don't piss off those crazy Greek Gods. They turn into animals and fuck your women and children."

Ludwig groaned quietly and shook his head. "No, Poseidon chained her to a rock as a sacrifice to a monster. But Perseus saved her and forced her into a marriage. The wedding didn't… Go quite as planned, and Andromeda's parents, Cassiopeia-" Ludwig paused to point out a formation of stars to one side of Andromeda, "-and Cepheus-" again he paused, this time pointing out the stars on the other side of Andromeda, "were killed. Poseidon put them both in the sky, and when Andromeda died, Athene put her between her parents."

"Well that's fucking stupid." The elder brother declared, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. "I thought the constellations were supposed to be awesome heroes and shit, not crazy mothers and their sacrificial daughters."

Shaking his head, Ludwig simply turned away from Gilbert who was slowly inching his chair closer.

"It's cold out here, West."

Ludwig looked up and frowned, but said nothing, simply handing his brother his jacket. Gilbert flashed a brilliant smile and tugged the too-large article of clothing on.

"Lepus is my favourite." Ludwig continued, "The rabbit. It reminds me of somebody I know. He's constantly overlooked and brushed off, but-just like Lepus-if you look close you can see just how amazing he really is."

"He?"

"I mean it, of course. And Lepus has R Leporis which glows a really bright red." he cast a glance towards Gilbert's eyes before returning his attentions to the telescope. "Look."

He gripped Gilbert's shoulder's firmly and tugged him up from his seat to put him in front of the telescope, already set to the constellation and, more importantly, R Leporis.

"So, it's a red star that reminds you of somebody." Gilbert grumbled as he sat back down, though he couldn't help wonder just who was so important to Ludwig.

"Yes." Ludwig said quietly, eyes trained on the sky.

"Hey, West?" the elder German called quietly, drawing Ludwig's attention back to him.

"What?"

"Who's so important to you?"

"Just somebody."

"He as awesome as me?" Gilbert asked, leaning towards Ludwig, head cocked to the side.

"Actually, yeah." A smug grin spread over Ludwig's lips as he met Gilbert's startled gaze.

"Who the fuck is as awesome as me?"

Instead of answering, though, Ludwig turned back towards the sky. "Wanna hear about some more constellations?"

"Only if they're some kind of heroes."

Ludwig frowned and fell silent, eyes scanning the sky. "Well, there's Perseus. I already told you about him, though. He killed Medusa and then saved Andromeda…" Gilbert didn't respond and so Ludwig kept his eyes on the sky.

After some silence, Ludwig straightened up, shifting the telescope and peering through it.

"Did you see?"

"See what, West?"

"The meteor, of course." Ludwig lifted his head to look at his brother, a rather childish grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The grin faded slightly and the blonde shook his head, once again watching the skies. Seemingly all at once a plethora of lights flashed across the sky and Ludwig all but jumped out of his chair to adjust his telescope yet again, peeking through it every few seconds to catch the trail of a falling meteor.

Gilbert just grumbled to himself-noises that went ignored by his little brother until he got louder.

"Why did you even come, Gilbert?" Ludwig finally asked, eye glued to the scope.

"To spend time with you." he admitted, staring at Ludwig, even if he was not looking. "Why the hell else?"

"Right." The younger German fell silent again, and then stood up straight, turning to examine Gilbert. "Come here."

Gilbert stared blankly at Ludwig for a moment before he rose from his chair to join his brother.

"Look through the telescope!"

"Why? It's not any different."

"It really is." Ludwig grumbled, pushing Gilbert closer.

The albino frowned, but-to placate his brother-he peeked through the telescope. At first he saw nothing but the stars staying perfectly still. He was about to pull away when a meteor flashed across the telescope's field of vision. Then he did lean back to stare quietly at the sky. Contemplating.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Gilbert snapped, turning to face his brother, again.

"It's different, isn't it?"

"It's… What is that trail?"

"It's a plasma trail." Ludwig explained, that almost-childlike grin returning to grace his features.

"I guess it's kinda cool." The smaller man shrugged, closing Ludwig's jacket tight around himself. "Too bad your awesome, important person isn't here to see it with you."

"Really?"

Gilbert shrugged. "But at least you have the awesome me with you, right? And that's better than anybody else in the world. And I wouldn't do any sissy star-gazing with anyone but you, West." he declared, crossing his arms over his chest, again.

"_Really_?"

"Really! Stop asking that! I already told you."

"Told me what?" Ludwig blinked blankly, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing. Y'know, I really _did_come with you to spend time with you." Gilbert sighed, slumping down on what was previously Ludwig's chair, head tilted back to stare up at the sky. "The stars are kinda pretty, I guess."

"'Kinda pretty'? Rea- Ah… That doesn't sound like something my big brother would say."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of being your big brother!"

Ludwig frowned, then, automatically taking half a step back. "_What_?"

"Oh, get back over here. I don't mean it that way."

The blonde shook his head, still frowning deeply.

"Ludwig, get your muscle-headed-self back over here. Seriously. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Well, then tell me what you mean." Ludwig said quietly, eyes narrowed.

"I mean… Well… Just." Gilbert lifted a hand and waved it about in the air. "What I _mean_ is that… I came out here to spend time with you. And I don't wanna hear about you thinking somebody _else_ is more awesome than me." He paused. "After all _nobody_is more awesome than me. And only somebody as awesome as me is good enough for you."

Ludwig was completely silent for a moment, during which time Gilbert fidgeted nervously, keeping his eyes focused on the meteor shower just above his head.

"I agree."

"Agree with what?"

"Only somebody as awesome as you is good enough for me."

Gilbert turned his face towards Ludwig, suddenly grinning his bright, signature grin.

"Well, I happen to be the only person in the world as awesome as me."

"I know."

Gilbert's grin broadened and he stretched his arms up over his head, fingers wiggling in his gloves.

"So get over here, then!"

Ludwig shook his head and Gilbert's grin wilted slightly around the edges until Ludwig spoke again. "_You_ come _here_."

Immediately, he hopped up from the chair and all but tackled his brother who, fortunately, was used to such treatment and simply caught the smaller man. He wasn't, however, accustomed to the kiss that Gilbert planted on his mouth.

Despite that, he returned it wholeheartedly, smiling against Gilbert's lips despite his best efforts not to.

"Stop smiling, ya big, sky-loving sissy." Gilbert mumbled against his mouth, only making Ludwig's smile widen.

"You stop smiling, first."

* * *

><p>AN:: I also just want to give a quick thank you to all the people that have favourited/put me on alert. TwT 3


End file.
